Sting
by Green Gallant
Summary: Alien Force/Transformers Movie crossover. When Kevin's car is accidently destroyed in battle, the gang must convince him to go out and look for a new one but when he comes across the one he likes he learns that there's more to it than meets the eye. KG,BJ


_Author's Note: All right I realize it's been a long time since I did a Ben 10 fic so I decided to go ahead with one. This is a story I started on yesterday feeling inspired by the movie Transformers. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

**Sting**

It was a beautiful night in Bellwood. The weatherman had predicted a meteor shower that would be passing by later that night. To get a jump on things Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Julie camped outside on a cliff overlooking the town. Kevin and Gwen lay on the hood of his car looking up at the stars while Ben and Julie sat in the grass against the front bumper. Kevin put his arm around her and drew Gwen closer putting her hand on his chest as they watched them go by.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Said Julie.

"Yeah I know right?" asked Ben.

"Pretty awesome if you ask me." Said Kevin.

"Thanks for bringing us out here by the way." Said Gwen.

"Hey what can I say? I know all the best spots." He replied.

"But you've only been living here a couple of months." She said.

"So? It's a small town." He shrugged.

"He has a point there's really not a lot to do out here." Added Ben.

The gang returned their attention to the meteor shower as more and more shooting stars streaked across the sky, but one in particular was flying a little lower than it should have and came crashing down the Earth a few meters behind the team on the other side of the cliff. As the rock cooled something within it started to move and was soon free. The object rolled across the terrain and caught sight of something on the cliff. A few miles out another meteor hit the Earth with tremendous force causing a massive explosion. Not long after something began rolling out of the crater as well. As they continued enjoying the star shower, Kevin's badge started to beep erratically. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw the hourglass symbol flash and reveal a hologram of an attack taking place inside Bellwood.

"Bad news?" Ben said standing up.

"We got trouble." Kevin said.

"Come on!" said Gwen as the team got in the car.

Kevin hit it in reverse and backed down the cliff as fast as he could go. The creature that was watching them retreated into the brush as the car went by and flashed a light that swept over the car.

"Did you see that?" Gwen asked. The car skidded to a halt.

"I thought I saw something." Kevin said.

"We'll have to check on it later, let's move." Ben said.

"Read my mind." Kevin said stepping on the gas.

The tires spun as they raced out of the field and headed for the main road. A second later a car similar to Kevin's appeared and flashed it's headlights. Kevin and the team raced into town a large white alien was attacking buildings.

"What's an alien doing in Bellwood?" Ben asked.

"Don't know didn't ask him." Kevin replied.

Ben stepped on the backseat leaning into the window on the driver's side.

"Time to take care of business." He said.

"Be careful Ben." Said Julie.

"I will." He told her as he activated his watch and jumped out transforming in midair.

"Jetray!" he yelled and soared through the sky.

Approaching the villain Jetray fired his eye and tail neurolasers at the monster. The alien threw up it's arms to block the attack as Jetray flew towards him and knocked him aside with a swing of it's massive arm. Julie turned around in her seat as she watched him fall.

"Ben!" she yelled.

"Well that went well." Commented Kevin.

"Looks like it's our turn." Added Gwen.

The car came to a stop as the two of them got out. Gwen took the high road on a series of laser steps racing towards the monster while Kevin touched the front tire absorbing it's properties.

"Let's get the ball rolling." He said as he bounced straight up curing himself into a ball.

Julie watched from the sidelines as Kevin smashed into the monster's chest knocking it back a step while Gwen shot an energy blast from her arm hitting it in the face. Kevin somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet. The alien crashed backwards into a building but not before hitting Gwen with its hand and sent her hurtling towards Earth. Kevin made a diving catch as she landed on his back and bounced a couple inches on his back.

"Oof!" he groaned.

"Sorry." She said.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm all right, nice catch by the way." She said getting off him.

By this time Jetray was back in the fight firing his eye beams at the downed monster. The alien growled in pain being hit in the head. The next instant Ben went from Jetray to Humongasaur and plowed into the massive monstrosity. But the alien hit him back knocking Ben off balance. As he toppled back, Julie could see where he was headed and so did Kevin.

"No…. not the car!" he said.

As Ben fell back Julie raced away from the vehicle just as he was coming down crushing the front end and cab. Kevin's jaw dropped and his hands flew to the sides of his head.

"Ahhhhh! You bastard!!" he yelled.

An enraged Kevin turned and faced the towering alien.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up for that?!" he yelled.

"Kevin?" Gwen said.

"Oh you're going down man! And you!" he said turning to Ben.

"I'll deal with you later." He threatened.

Kevin rolled into a ball and started bouncing up and down building up speed before hitting a street pole and ricocheting off of it aiming for the monster's chest. The alien flicked him away with a brush of its arm. Kevin bounced off the side of a building and hit the monster in the cheek flying past him bounced off another one and repeated the process. As Kevin built up more speed he started attacking sporadically from other places hitting it in the chest, stomach and back before returning to the middle of the forehead knocking the monster out. As he bounced off it's head Kevin spun backwards blocking out the sun for one brief moment before returning to Earth in his regular form. The monster went down for the last time and Kevin crossed his arms sideways and spread them out.

"Your out of here!" he said imitating a ref.

Ben changed back shortly thereafter still lying on the hood of his car. Kevin and Gwen came up to him and glared at the teen with his hands on his hips.

"It was an accident?" said Ben.

Gwen grabbed a hold of Kevin before he could do any harm as Julie came over to Ben's side.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I will be if Gwen doesn't let go of him." he said.

"I paid 17 Grand for that car!" yelled Kevin.

"Well…at least we're in our hometown." Offered Julie.

Kevin growled throwing off Gwen's arm and stormed off as the rest of the team looked on.

"He'll be all right…I hope." Ben said.

Later that week Kevin sat in his house glued to his recliner sullen. When there was a knock at the door.

"Kevin? It's me, look it's been three days now will you please come out of there?" Gwen asked. He cast a weary eye at the door and groaned frustrated.

He opened the door a second later to see her standing there, as Gwen looked back at him genuinely concerned.

"Don't tell me your still sulking over that car?" he stared back at her without answering.

"Come on, we're taking you car shopping." She said taking his hand.

"Leave me alone Gwen." He said grabbing a hold of the doorframe not wanting to go anywhere.

"This is for your own good!" she said putting her weight into it.

"A little help here!" she called as Ben got out of the van.

"Come on bro, don't make me go Swampfire on you." He said grabbing a hold of his other arm.

"Let go of me I'm not going!" he said.

As they dragged him out to the car, Julie came out and helped pushing him from behind down the walk to the driveway. It was then he caught sight of what they were leading him to.

"Oh no, no! Not a minivan! This is so degrading!" he fussed as he struggled against them.

"Quit being such a baby, your lucky this isn't what we're giving you!" said Gwen as they dragged towards the family car.

Kevin struggled with all of his might as they forced him into the back seat of the car and really took the strength of all three teens while Ben's mom watched them from the driver's seat.

"Does he really hate vans that much?" she asked.

"There is nothing cool about a minivan!" he said as he struggled to keep his upper body out of the car. Until finally one last push by Ben and Julie got him in and shut the door.

"Go!" he told her as she backed out of the drive and went to town.

Kevin sat in the second row seat with a sullen look on his face as the rest of the team put on their seatbelts. As they came up to a stoplight Cash and Sammy pulled up beside them in a black 70s Camero when Sammy caught sight of him.

"No way! Check it out! Is that Kevin riding in a minivan?" he said nearly spitting out his shake.

"Your right it is!" his friend laughed. Kevin sank down in his seat to avoid their gaze as they light turned green and took off.

"You see what I mean?" he said.

"Come on Kevin, their not that bad." Said Ben.

"Actually I thought about giving this to you when you turn 16." Said Ben's mom.

His expression suddenly changed realizing what that meant.

"Uh no that's ok Mom." He said waving his hand.

"What's the matter Ben? Think your too cool for a van?" his cousin teased.

"Give it a rest." He said under his breath.

They pulled into the auto dealer a second later as soon as they stopped Kevin was the first one to step out of the car breathing the fresh air. Nobody saw the green Camero similar to his pull into the parking lot between two used cars blending in with the scenery. A black man in a straw hat came out of his office to see the quartet of possible customers stroll across his lot.

"Hey what can I help you with?" he asked.

"We're shopping for a new car for our friend." Gwen said wrapping her arm around Kevin's.

"You came to the right place, I got a wide selection of cars to choose from. Take your pick." The owner said spreading his arms out wide.

Kevin kicked a stone as he walked across the lot inspecting each of the cars. Most of them had some age on them and had to be 15 years or older. As he looked around he wasn't very impressed by the wide selection of cars most of them being sedans and old beaters from the 80s and 90s. Until he finally came across one that looked exactly like his.

"Hey how much for this one?" he turned to face the general manager the man quirked his eyebrow upon seeing it.

"I don't remember that one." He said to himself as he went over to see it.

"How much?" he repeated.

"Well uh…you know I just got that car this morning so I haven't really had any time to go through it's papers and everything. Uh, make sure everything's up to date and that it wasn't stolen. Hey Mitchell what the hell is this thing doing on my lot?" He yelled at an employee.

"What are you talking about?" a white employee asked.

"_This_ car! Where did it come from?" he yelled.

"I don't know, I never seen it before!" the employee told him.

"Your s#itting me! I'm sorry guys there seems to be a little mix up over where this car came from but I'll have it straightened it." He smiled at the group.

"I want the car." Kevin told him.

"I'm afraid the car's not for sale at this moment perhaps I could direct you to a more suitable automobile like this little beauty." He said guiding Kevin to the next car over which was a little blue Ford Escort.

"Your joking right?" he asked.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it. This is a very reliable car it only has 82, 000 miles and is a good first car." he reasoned with him.

"My first car was just like that one over there." He pointed back at the Camero.

"Well then what happened to it?" the owner asked.

"It got smashed." Ben said.

"How'd that happen?" he asked.

At that instant the Camero smashed it's doors into the side of the Escort and a yellow Beetle on the other side crippling the doors on both sides bent inward as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Kind of like that." he said.

The owner went over to the car and looked in the window.

"There's no way that should have happened." He said to himself.

"Hey Mitchell do you have the remote to this thing?" he yelled.

"I told you I don't know anything about it!" he yelled back. The owner chuckled and led them away from the car.

"Why don't we take a look at the SUVs then?" he said ushering them off.

The Camero watched them through the headlights as Kevin walked off. The owner led him over to a black Cadillac Escalade that he was sure would spark the young boy's interest. As he started to sway Kevin into buying the Escalade the car adjusted it's radio emitting a high pitched shrill that shattered the windows of all the cars in the parking as everyone got down and covered their ears.

"All right you know what? Just take it! It's yours!" he yelled over the noise. The sonic attack subsided.

"How much money you got?" he asked.

"100." Said Kevin.

"Sold! Just get it out of here. Get that devil car off my lot!" he yelled.

Kevin handed him the money and raced over to it. Finding the key in the ignition he started it up and drove off.

"Well thank you for your time." Mrs. Tennyson told him.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see any of you around here again! Man!" he said going into his office muttering something about Jesus.

"Well I guess that's that." said Ben.

"Have you ever seen a car act like that before?" asked Gwen.

"No, no I haven't." he told her.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? For those of you that seen the movie you'll remember the dealership scene. Anyway I hope to do a few more chapters for this fic. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
